Colorado
Colorado is a state in the South West region of the Former United States. All of it's provinces identify as Range culture. Provinces Denver Denver is nestled in the center of the state. It has the highest population of any of Colorado's provinces. It contains the city of Denver, which is the state's capital city, and a major city. This province identifies as Range and Liberal. It has a Base Tax of 4, and produces 1 Authority, 1 Service, 1 Idea, and 1 Leisure per turn. Colorado Springs Colorado Springs is also in the center of the state, and neighbors Denver. Colorado Springs contains the medium city of Colorado Springs. This province identifies as Range and Conservative. It has a Base Tax of 2, and produces 2 Authority and 1 Idea per turn. Aspen This province covers most of the western half of Colorado. Although it contains no notable cities, it has the largest land area of any of Colorado's provinces, covering almost the same as all the others put together. This province identifies as Range and Liberal. It has a Base Tax of 1, and produces 3 Leisure per turn. Fort Collins Fort Collins forms about a third of eastern border of Colorado, and hugs the province of Denver tightly. While it contains no cities larger than small, it does have the large military base of Ft. Collins. This province identifies as Range and Conservative. It has a Base Tax of 1, and produces 1 Service, 1 Good, and 1 Idea per turn. Pueblo The mythical province of Pueblo, while previously thought of as "just a fairy tale" by the populace of what is now the Former United States, does in fact exist. Long ago, it's inhabitants refused to offer the proper tribute to the gods, instead denouncing their sovereignty, and turned to false idols. They were punished for their insolence with a blight upon their lands. They have since reformed themselves, and never forget to offer the proper tribute. Recently, the gods have seen fit to grace them with their acknowledgement. The people identify as Range and Liberal. It has a Base Tax of 1, and, now that it has come back under the watchful eyes of the gods, it has begun to produce 1 Service and 2 Leisure per turn. Cheyenne Cheyenne was annexed along with the rest of the State of Wyoming in the Summer of 2016. The complicated annexation processes will take up all of the province's production until the Summer of 2017. Cheyenne now forms the northeastern border of Colorado. It also contains the medium city of Cheyenne, which used to function as the capital of Wyoming. This province identifies as Range and Conservative. It has a Base Tax of 1, and produces 2 Authority and 1 Good per turn. Casper Casper was annexed as part of the State of Wyoming in the Summer of 2016. Annexation processes will last until the Summer of 2017, and will take all of the province's production until then. It contains no cities of note, and identifies as Range and Conservative. It has a Base Tax of 1, and produces 1 Service, 1 Good, and 1 Leisure per turn. Government The Coloradoan Government is a Social Democracy. The state used to be liberal Legislation